Community Service
by Minstrel164
Summary: Captain Gates meets with the District Attorney. A scene that was not included in the episode 7x15 Reckoning.


Community Service

by Minstrel164

(Captain Gates meets with the District Attorney. A Scene that was not included in ep 7x15 Reckoning.)

XXX

Captain Victoria Gates was the first to step out of the crowded elevator on the floor of the District Attorney's office at 100 Centre Street and commenced to walk down the familiar corridor. She barely acknowledged some people that she knew that she passed on the way as she had her phone to her ear.

"Okay, keep me updated on when they returned to the precinct." Gates said into the phone. "I shouldn't be longer than an hour."

Gates rang off and shoved the phone back into the pocket of her jacket. She picked up her pace. She was a woman on a mission. A woman girding herself for the coming battle. As she walked she was also feeling relieved and happy. Detective Beckett had been found and two serial killers were now dead.

The moment the news had come through that Beckett had been found Gates knew what she had to do. She had left the precinct and had immediately come down town to see the District Attorney. She had lost the previous battle with the DA a couple of months ago but this one she was preparing for was one she was not going to lose.

Entering the outer office Gates started for the door that led to the DA's inner office. She glanced in the direction of the personal assistant, who had gotten to her feet in a bid to halt the captain's progress.

"Is he in?" Gates demanded.

"Yes, Captain..."

"Thank you."

Gates reached the door that led into the DA's private sanctum. She knocked once then opened the door and promptly marched in closing the door behind her. She came to a halt a couple of feet in front of the large oak desk.

District Attorney for New York County Harvey Cain was a man of average height and intermediate build with thinning and greying brown hair. The charcoal coloured suit he wore was not something that had come off the rack but tailor made and the tie was made of silk. Cain was a man who went the extra mile and paid top dollar to look sartorially splendid. Gates just considered him more than a little vain.

The District Attorney Cain was currently reclining in his leather upholstered armchair speaking on the phone while holding up a sheet of paper in his free hand.

"Listen, this speech you wrote is crap." Cain barked down the phone. "This won't fly with any of the donors at that damn rubber chicken fest I'm attending tonight. Re do it and have it on my desk in two hours, do you hear me?"

Cain caught sight of the captain of the Twelfth Precinct standing before his desk. A brief flicker of surprise crossed his face as he started to straighten up.

"I'll call you back." He said and put down the phone. He tossed aside the speech he had been holding.

"Victoria, what a pleasant surprise?" Cain said sweetly, even if he really did not mean it.

Gates inclined her head and then slowly sat herself down in one of the chairs without waiting to be invited. Cain was already glad-handing donors for his campaign war chest she noticed. Then again in all the time she had known the man he had always been ambitious. He had worked hard to get the job when Lou Karnacki had to resign prior to being arrested. For Harvey Cain the District Attorney's office was just a stepping stone on the way to higher officer.

"To what do I owe this pleasure, Victoria?"

"Let's dispense with the pleasantries, Harvey." Gates replied swiftly.

Cain grinned briefly and nodded his head.

"I'm told your kidnapped detective has been found?" Cain said. "Alive and well."

"That's correct, Harvey."

Cain regarded Gates for a couple of moments.

"If you're here to intercede on behalf of Richard Castle, then I got to tell you, you're wasting your time."

"You're still going to press on with the assault charges?"

"Damn straight I am."

Gates knew why Cain was going to push with the charges. He was doing it for the publicity it would bring him. He, of all people, should know that publicity was a double edged sword, Gates thought to herself.

"Mr Castle was invaluable in finding Detective Beckett." Gates began, revealing the reasons for her visit.

"His wife." Cain interjected.

"That's right." Gates agreed. "He was also was invaluable in the department eliminating a pair of serial killers."

"Alleged serial killers." Cain corrected.

Gates was annoyed at his interjections but she made sure not to let it show on her face.

"He voluntarily placed himself in danger to get information on the whereabouts of Detective Beckett." Gates continued in an even tone of voice.

"Nobody asked him to play the hero." Cain said dismissively.

"So you're still going to prosecute him?"

"I've already said I would, Victoria." Cain smiled. "So you've wasted your time coming down here."

"Very well." Gates sighed.

"Still it was nice seeing you, Victoria."

Gates allowed a small thin smile to slide across her face. Slowly she rose from the chair and started to turn away from the desk. Suddenly she stopped and looked back at Cain as if a thought occurred to her.

"I must say that's a very courageous decision, Harvey." Gates said. "This being an election year, and all."

The smug smile on Cain's face faltered a little as he looked up at the captain.

"Courageous?" He said hesitantly, confused by what Gates had said.

"Prosecuting a world famous author, who has worked tirelessly for the last seven years helping the Department and this city for no monetary reward. Have you bothered to check his record with the NYPD, Harvey? Because I have, and it stacks up pretty good."

Cain let out a snort of derision.

"A world famous author who has a legion of fans right here in this city, many of whom are registered voters. That's courageous, Harvey." Gates continued. "How many Facebook friends have you got, Harvey? I'd bet good money it's nowhere near the million plus that Castle has, not to mention those on Twitter. You know how social media is like these days, once a campaign starts…" Gates let her voice trail off, letting the man put two and two together.

A look of worry began to settle on the District Attorney's face as he continued to stare at Gates. She resumed to press her point.

"A world famous author who can command the best publicists and lawyers that money can buy." Gates continued. "How do you think it's going to play out in the public domain, or for that matter in court?"

Gates was pleased to see the worried look in Cain's eyes deepen as she held his gaze.

"Shall I tell you how it will play out in court, Harvey?" She asked. When Cain did not respond Gates continued speaking. "_Your honour I was working with the NYPD trying to find my wife who had been kidnapped by a known serial killer, whom we've had dealings with before. Time was running out and we were all under pressure and I'm sorry if I overstepped but it was my wife, I couldn't just sit back and do nothing, your honour." _

Cain looked away and off into the distance as he considered what Gates had said. After a couple of moments he turned to look at Gates. She saw that he now looked angry.

"What are you suggesting, Victoria?" Cain said through gritted teeth. He did not hide the fact she had him over a barrel.

"Drop the charges." Gates suggested.

"No." Cain shook his head firmly. "I can't do that, Victoria. Assault with a gun is a serious offence."

"Okay. Community service." Gates countered.

"Community service!" Cain exclaimed.

"Five hundred hours community service."

"One thousand hours."

"Okay." Gates nodded. "And he does that service consulting with the NYPD at the 12th Precinct."

Cain glared at Gates and started to shake his head to refuse the agreement they had worked out. "You can't be serious, Victoria?"

"Am I laughing, Harvey?" Gates said with a raised eyebrow.

"There's still that matter with mob, Victoria."

"Come on Harvey, the man used his contacts in the mob to help the NYPD solve a murder case, when we had the wrong man in custody."

"How can you be so certain of his loyalty, Victoria?" Cain questioned.

"How are you certain he isn't." Gates volleyed back.

Cain regarded Gates for a couple of moments before he let out a mirthless laugh and shook his head. Slowly he rose from his chair.

"Well, upon your head be it, Victoria." Cain said.

"Of course."

Gates was well aware that she had made an even greater enemy of the District Attorney. He would be keeping an eagle eye on her house from now on and would not hesitate to pounce with glee on any wrong doing by her people. That was fine by her. One didn't become a captain in Internal Affairs without generating more than a few enemies along the way. If Harvey Cain wanted to go after any of her people in the future then he was going to have to go through her first. Captain Victoria Gates was not the kind of person who yielded easily.

"One thousand hours community service, to be served consulting with the NYPD at the 12th Precinct." The District Attorney confirmed.

"Thank you, Harvey."

With a nod of her head Gates turned and left the office. It was a satisfied and triumphant smile that settled on the face of the Captain of the Twelfth Precinct as she walked towards the elevators to return to the precinct with good news.

XXXXX

_**This was my idea of what might have happened between Captain Gates and the District Attorney that saw Castle returning to the 12th Precinct. As usual, your thoughts would be greatly appreciated.**_

**_Con_**


End file.
